


I Don't Hate You...

by Bubble_Tea_Blessed



Series: Cod Zombies Fluffies and Love Oneshots [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nikolai just loses it, Romance, This was really depressing to write, Ultimis Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_Blessed/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_Blessed
Summary: Nikolai and Takeo had gotten in an argument, and Nikolai finally breaks.





	I Don't Hate You...

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to be by an anon, and I love this pairing (both Primis and Ultimis). I don’t know why most of my romance has stemmed from angst lately, but I love it.

“I don’t hate you.”

Nikolai never thought he would hear those four words come from Takeo’s mouth in his life-time. What started off as a petty argument turned into a full confessional of Nikolai’s desire to put an end to it all. He admitted that he put up a façade fueled by his alcoholic tendencies, felt he was a burden to the other three men, and he was just physically and mentally sick and tired of dealing with the undead.

That’s when Takeo had admitted that he didn’t truly hate the Russian soldier.

“What?” Nikolai uttered, unsure if he should take Takeo’s comment seriously or not.

The Japanese soldier approached him from his spot in the doorway, his face void of expression. He stood over Nikolai, a hand outstretched to him. His dark brown eyes were staring down at Nikolai’s baby blues.

“I don’t understand, why are you showing me sympathy?” Nikolai was taken aback. He was hesitant to take his hand.

“Because you still have time to redeem yourself and your honor. We are all in this situation and the only way we will get out of it is if we fix it together. Giving up is for the weak, and I know you are not weak. Somewhere deep down inside of you, there is a man who is confident and strong waiting to rear his head again. I will not let you die before you have the chance to change.” Takeo explained, his voice gentle. This was very different from the samurai’s average tone.

Nikolai, a man who has not cried in years, felt tears well up in his eyes. He took Takeo’s hand and rose to his feet. The man choked out a sob and hugged Takeo close to him, burying his tear-ridden face into the man’s shoulder.

“T-Takeo…” Nikolai stuttered. “I can’t do this anymore…”

Takeo was legitimately surprised for once. For once, in his life, someone found comfort in him and his presence. Never did he imagine that Nikolai Belinski would be holding him. Takeo slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around the Russian’s large form.

“Yes. You can.” Takeo uttered softly. Here he was, embracing the enemy, yet he found peace in it. Nikolai was human, a living breathing being, and he was broken.

Broken like Takeo.

“Nikolai is sorry. So sorry for everything I have said.” Nikolai sobbed. “You are first person to see me like this in a long time, yet you do not leave. I tire of the booze and the hangovers. I am so tired of feeling this way.”

Takeo lowered his head. “I know Nikolai. I know… but you are not alone. You will not be alone anymore…”


End file.
